Get Along
by alw8701
Summary: What if Naruto was home schooled? What if at twelve years his teacher, Iruka Umino, had finally gave in to sending him to the academy a couple months before graduation. Will he pass with the pressure of other student's around him, or will he give into the anxiety and give up. What would he do after he graduates and how would he face hardships while getting along with a team?


**Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! Though doesn't mean I can't wish right? ;)**

* * *

Who knew what he would be up to, sneaking around like he usually does, grinning around every corner, and chuckling to himself. He was amused just by watching as adults running around looking for the troublesome little blonde kid. "Where'd he go!? Where'd that little punk run off to again!?" Adults yelled searching angrily for Naruto Uzumaki, the only one knowingly left of his clan. Of coarse he was twelve years old, and it was a few weeks before he was enrolled into the academy for his first time. The reason Naruto hasn't already been in the academy is because of how the villagers treat him. Rather than dealing with kids his own age follow the examples of their parents and be horrible Naruto, Iruka decided to take Naruto in and home school him whenever he has time off. Naruto wasn't all too excited about it 'cause he was eager to make friends, though Iruka knew better than that and was able to convince the hard headed kid at the time. Finally it's been awhile and Iruka believes Naruto is ready to face the hardships of what the ninja academy does bring, and the times after that as well.

However he didn't want to waste his days sitting in his lonesome home waiting for the Third Hokage to send him his weekly check to pay for his meals and needs. Naruto decided he would at least graffiti the village one last time before he had more teachers, other than Iruka-Sensei, to chew him out.

Finally stopping and taking a break for a little, he hid in between two buildings that were extremely close to each other but enough for his scrawny body to be placed there. "Damn, that was easy." Naruto mumbled to himself while smiling just a little bit. Peeking around the corner to see the part of the village he was in, soaking in the images that he drew on each building. "Those really suck, that should take those rude villagers awhile to clean." He continued to mumble. "..And who are these rude villagers you speak of? 'Cause if you're talking about yourself, then yes, it should take one little rude villager awhile to clean all this up!" A familiar voice echoed behind Naruto as he turned around, nearly falling on the hard gravel beneath him. "Iruka-Sensei! What!? I thought you left on a mission!?" Naruto screeched, turning heads of angry villagers still searching for him throughout the part of the village he was in. "No, Naruto, I was telling you that one of my closest friends are going on a mission. If you would've paid attention, you wouldn't be here right now, would you?" Iruka poked Naruto in the chest, making Naruto glance at his torso and back at the angry brown-eyed man. "Uh, well, you see, I was tired that night, and..." "No excuses!" Naruto sat down on the ground folding his arms while pouting. "Look, clean all this up, and we'll go for ramen later, alright?" Iruka offered his hand to Naruto, allowing Naruto to use his aid into helping him stand. "Fine, but they do deserve it." He mumbled following his now leaving sensei towards a building for Naruto to get some cleaning tools.

Iruka is the kind of guy to have a big heart and be quite the softy too, despite how he always yell at his students or misbehaving kids, such as Naruto. He has a scar going across the bridge of his nose from the Nine-Tails attack twelve years ago, and he wears the usual leaf headband on his forehead. His normal outfit was a navy blue long sleeved shirt that had large red swirls on his arms below the shoulders. His pants reached his ankles, and he wore a green vest that had enough compartments to hold plenty of weapons. Twelve years ago, he had lost his parents the same night as he retrieved the scar on his face, however, he still grew up and became strong-wllied and a teacher.

Naruto always looked up to Iruka because he was the only person to see who Naruto is, despite the monster living inside the body of the blond kid. Although Iruka had despised Naruto before, he learned that they both have the same situations, both orphans. So Naruto was more obedient to Iruka than he is with anyone else, including the Third Hokage. Though Naruto never realized why the village hated him so much, he didn't see that he was the cage of the Nine-Tails that attacked the night he was born.

Hours later, Naruto was scrubbing the last bit of paint on some stranger's house waiting for Iruka to show up. "He promised ramen, when is he going to get here?" He told himself, scrubbing the wall as hard as he could, trying to rid the bricks of blue paint. "You almost done, Naruto?" Iruka spoke as he walked behind the kid. Nearly jumping ten feet in the air, Naruto turned around with his eyes wide open. "Don't scare me like that Iruka-Sensei!" Naruto yelled while nearly jumping out of his own skin, almost disturbing the people living inside the home he was cleaning up. "Sorry, I didn't mean to almost scare you, didn't want to see you jump out of that disturbing orange jumpsuit of yours. Anyways, I always wanted to ask you, why that color?" Iruka asked, pointing at Naruto's outfit. "Well it's my favorite color." Naruto said, turning back around scrubbing away the rest of the blue paint. "Done. Can we go now?" Naruto faced Iruka once again and dragged out his question. "Yes, though let's put all this up first." Iruka said pointing at the bucket with water and soap, watching the boy's face lit up with excitement.

"Damn! You just love ramen as much as you love emptying my wallet, huh Naruto?" Iruka was surprised that the boy had already gone through ten bowls in less than an hour. Slurping down another bowl, Naruto looked at Iruka, but he knew that his mouth was too full to answer his question, so he smiled and nodded. "I am glad, I don't want you going back home to instant ramen tonight, especially after all that you did today." Iruka said folding his hands underneath his chin staring at his empty and only bowl placed in front of him. Naruto finished his bowl and wiped his mouth with an already used napkin next to his chopsticks. "Well instant ramen isn't that bad, though I love ramen, but Ichiraku's ramen is obviously the best!" The boy burst out holding up his bowl gesturing that he wants another bowl. "That's enough Naruto, I don't want to pay all my money on just ramen." Naruto looked at Iruka with a saddened look. "Maybe next time Naruto, I want to give you some money to spend for whatever you want while waiting for your weekly check. Though avoid ramen, please." Iruka smiled, handing the clerk enough money to pay for the meal, or in this case, meals. Gathering his change back, he handed it to Naruto. "There you go." Iruka smiled. Naruto took the change and smiled at the older guy. "Thank you, and fine, I won't spend it on ramen, but the next time you hand me spare change, I will!" Naruto jumped from the stool he was sitting on. "That'll be fine, but the next time you earn money probably won't be from me Naruto, remember, you're joining the academy soon, so you'll earn your own money soon enough." Patting the kid on his head, Iruka himself stood from his seat. Exchanging goodbyes with the ramen shop's owner, they left the building and started heading towards Naruto's home.

'Okay, today's it, this is the last day for painting the village. Now tomorrow is my first day going to the academy, I wonder what everyone is like?' Naruto thought to himself, questioning any home schooled student would ask. 'Maybe that Sakura girl is in my class, she's cute, though she's annoying beyond belief.' He shuddered. Making his way upstairs inside an apartment complex, Naruto found his room, inserted a key he just pulled out of his pocket into the door knob's key hole, twisting clockwise and opening the door. "Well it's time for me to get ready for bed, I have a big day tomorrow." Naruto said out loud, aware that no one is listening. Making his way to his kitchen, he saw that there had been no trace of the Third Hokage, seeing that his table didn't have a weekly check on it. He always wondered why he was an orphan and that no adult actually like him except for Iruka. "I wonder if going to school would teach me things I want to know, like the Nine-Tails attack twelve years ago. I believe it was the night I was born too." Naruto mumbled and yawned.

The blond stripped to nothing but his boxers, showing a flat stomach, scrawny arms and legs, and really pale skin, and he made his way over to his bed. Lifting the blue covers, he slid underneath them, rested his head on the pillow, and folded his arms beneath his head, staring at the ceiling. Not realizing that his window curtains were open, he turned over to his side and fell soundly to sleep. Though peering outside his window, on the roof next to his apartment's building, had been someone watching.

Waking up, Naruto stretched and yawned taking a quick glance to see what time it was. "Oh shit!" Naruto skreiked, jumping nearly through the roof realizing he was thirty minutes pass the time he should've got up at. "I'm going to be late, unless I skip breakfast!" Naruto continued to voice out loud as he ran to he closet pulling out his orange jacket and pants out, nearly breaking the hangers. Throwing them on his bed, he turned to dig in his drawers beside his bed for his fish-netted shirt and some clean boxers.

Quickly, he took off his pajamas and his frog hat and threw his quickly-put-together outfit on and looked at the time once again. "I got to go, damn it! This is really going to be a rough day." He frowned as he grabbed his frog pouch that carried his money and left his apartment.

"Naruto, you were almost late! What's the matter?" Iruka grabbed Naruto on the shoulders who had just arrived to the academy's gates. "Sorry Iruka-Sensei, I didn't mean to show up this late. Well I'm not late if I show up with the teacher, am I?" Naruto asked with slight smirk. "Fine, just this once, the next, you will be late, even if you walk into the classroom with me, understood Naruto?" Iruka looked sternly into Naruto's eyes. "Yes Sensei, now let's go before you're late!" Naruto shouted, rushing himself and Iruka to the academy's doors.

They quickly shuffled into the classroom, nearly knocking another male teacher to the floor. "Sorry Gemma! Didn't know you were there." Iruka smiled after he had caught Gemma by the arm, helping him up. "Ah, Iruka, almost late, that's not like you? What happened?" Gemma saw Naruto make his way through the door, almost making eye contact, until the little blonde found a seat somewhere in the middle of some other students. "I had to teach a little fishy not to be late again, that's all. Sorry Gemma for the wait." Iruka slightly confessed allowing the brunette to make his way to the door. "Okay, well come get me when you need me, alright Pine-Apple?" Iruka's face nearly lit up in embarrassment until he realized there was a whole class in front of him. He smiled "Not if you're going to call me that outside the bedroom, Gemma, wink wink." Iruka said under his breath. Lucky that the other teacher hadn't caught what he had said, Iruka faced his class and was also lucky they weren't paying attention. The issue was making the class calm down for the shit lesson he was about to give.

* * *

**Yes, yes I know.** It's similar to my other one, but I am a beginner into write fan fictions. Though I hope you did enjoy this! **Thank you for reading anyways!**


End file.
